


The Curse of Crests

by prettypinklass



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: She knew she was going to die soon. She had barely managed to hold on this long.Barely managed to hold on long enough to see this war through. To see those who cursed her, finally fall.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Curse of Crests

A sense of camaraderie filled the air. They had won. 

Lysithea stood in the center of the group, having just cut down their leader herself. Despite her best efforts not too, the silver haired girl smiled, and cheered along with her comrades. 

The dragon landed, turning into Rhea. She collapsed, and immediately, Seteth ran to her. He hoisted her onto his wyvern's back, as the cavern began to shake. 

Claude shouted something. She wasn't sure what though, unable to register his words as she took her first step. Pain exploded in her chest, and without warning she collapsed. 

The professor gasped and shouted something. Something about a healer, and suddenly Marianne and Manuela were next to her. 

Lysithea smiled wider, despite her situation. She was dying. It was high time she had, but with Hanneman's help she had managed to hold on. 

Just long enough to see this war through. Just long enough to watch those mages who cursed her fall.

Claude was shouting something about needing to leave. The cavern was collapsing. 

Hanneman came over and said something. Something she assumed had to do with leaving her behind, because his voice was followed by Manuela's, who sounded angry and panicked. 

Everything was becoming blurry. She felt droplets, and realized Marianne was crying. 

"Marianne… don't cry," she managed out weakly, "I knew this was coming…" 

The healing magic was taking effect, barely. She stood, wincing with every movement, and looked around. 

"Lysithea-" 

She looked at the falling rocks. 

"M...Miasma!" 

A ball of dark energy appeared, flying towards a chunk of debris. It exploded into dust, raining down on Ignatz and Raphael as they ran out. 

"Lysithea-" 

"Tell them," she turned to look at Hanneman, "I don't have the time to explain. I knew I only had a few years, I'm surprised I held on this long. Please… I'll cover your escape." 

"We aren't leaving you behind," the professor grabbed her shoulder, staring her dead in the eyes. 

"Yes," Lysithea's voice was firm, "You are." 

Marianne and Flayn had taught her white magic. Her original goal had only been healing spells to help herself, but now… 

"Warp!" 

She aimed outside of the cavern, and the professor was gone. 

"Lysithea-" 

"I will explain everything once we are safe," Hanneman interrupted Manuela, "But we must be going if we are to survive this!" 

"We-We can't just leave you behind!" Marianne shouted. She was tear stricken. The silver haired mage had never seen her friend so passionate about anything before. 

The pain in her chest was growing again. She could hardly move. 

"Miasma!" She managed a weak shout again, destroying another piece of rubble that fell towards Leonie, who carried Hilda behind her on her steed. 

"Oh… you had better explain everything, and I mean absolutely EVERYTHING, Old Man!" Manuela rounded on Hanneman angrily, "I am not leaving a student to die in a collapsing cavern-"

"I'm not going to die from the debris!" Lysithea snapped, frustrated. Why wouldn't they just listen to her? "I'm dying because of my crests, professor Manuela, now get out of here!" 

Lorenz galloped over, and Claude's wyvern landed next them. Marianne relented, mounting behind Lorenz, who galloped off. Claude motioned for Hanneman and Manuela to mount the wyvern behind him. 

Lysithea smiled as the wyvern took flight. She turned her attention to the collapsing cavern, preparing her spell. The silver haired girl swayed. She was dizzy, everything was blurry. 

Claws around her midsection startled her. She just barely registered what Claude said. 

"Just because you're dying, doesn't mean we'll leave you behind." 

And suddenly that sense of warmth, the healing magic, was filling her again. She was limp in the wyvern's claws, as it began flying away. 

The cavern was collapsing, but she wanted to destroy this place for good. Destroy it so that nobody would ever find it and use this research again. 

Everything was growing blurry again. The healing magic's warmth was faint, like a distant memory. She smiled, closing her eyes.

Lysithea Von Ordelia gathered the last of her strength, raising her arms. 

"Hades!" 

The spell worked it's magic, consuming the crumbled structures underneath the mounds of debris. 

The silver haired mage, the youngest of their company, turned limp, and didn't move again. 


End file.
